Amor de sueño
by Beika
Summary: Despues de una serie de sueños, Hermione llega a la conclusion de que sus sentimientos no pertenecen al pelirrojo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El sol que entraba por las rendijas de la ventana la habían despertado, Hermione no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, era la ultima que pasaría ay por mucho tiempo, pues esa mañana tendría que volver a Hogwarts.

Este era el primer verano en mucho tiempo que no había ido a La Madriguera, después del ultimo curso, quedo claro que entre ella y Ron había algo, pero una semana antes de que partiera a La Madriguera tuvo un sueño muy raro. Durante toda la semana no paro de pensar en el, y cada día se repetía el sueño. No sabía que la pasaba, pero lo que hace una semana tenia claro, ya no lo tenia tan claro, y sentimientos que nunca pensó que podrían surgir dentro de ella, emperezaron a florecer como las rosas en primavera. Y un día antes de su marcha, tomo una difícil decisión, sabia que le iba a hacer daño a su "amigo", pero lo primero era aclarar lo que ella sentía, pues no podía engañarlo a el, ni engañarse a si misma, así que le mando una lechuza diciéndole que lo sentía mucho, pero no tenia nada claro sus sentimientos y era mejor que por el momento no fuera a La Madriguera. No sabia como se lo tomaría el, pero estaba segura de que nada bien, y no se equivoco, pues el pelirrojo, ni siquiera contesto a la carta. Lo peor no fue eso, pues aunque le dolía hacerle daño a Ron, no fue el quien ocupo su mente durante el resto del verano, fue el chico de sus sueño, aunque también era el chico de sus pesadilla, Draco Malfoy. Cada día lo tenia mas claro, no sabia desde cuando, si, siempre había pensado que era guapo, tan perfecto siempre vistiendo… pero de ay, a estar enamorada de el, a lo mejor solo era una atracción… no, para que se iba a mentir, estaba enamorada de el.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama y se miro al espejo, había cambiado mucho ese el verano, pues ya tenía 16 años. Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo ni mucho menos, y su forma de pensar tampoco, ese verano había aprendido a cuidarse, le gustaba ir de compras, a la peluquería, hacerse las uñas, ya no era esa niña que solo se ocupaba de sus estudios.

Fue al baño y se metió en la ducha, se lavo los dientes y se vistió, dudo un momento si ponerse ropa de Muggles, pero se dijo así misma "es mas bonita, y total, a quien voy a engañar, por muy bruja que sea, mis raíces son Muggles" se maquillo un poco, natural, pero se veía bien y bajo a desayunar.

A muchos kilómetros había un chico que ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama estaba malhumorado los voy a tener que ver juntitos pensaba mientras recordaba el ultimo día del curso pasado.

Estaba haciendo la revisión en el Expreso que les llevaba de vuelta a Londres cuando les vio de la mano, no se lo podía creer, ella con el, juntitos, sonriendo el se acercaba y la besaba como si nada, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, pero lo que menos podía entender era por que se sentía así, o por que parecía que le acababan de dar un puñetazo en el estomago.

"Que mas me da a mi, no es mas que una sangre sucia, no tendría ni que malgastar el tiempo pensando en ella "pero por mas que quisiera, no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Le había sorprendido el día que fue al callejón Diagon, estaba tota da la familia Weasley y Potter también, pero ella no, se los cruzo en varias tiendas, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Que me importara a mi.

Una hora mas tarde ya estaba desayunando y de camino a la estación, tarde o temprano, se tendrían que cruzar.

Hacia ya mas de cinco minutos que estaba en el expreso y todavía no se había encontrado con ninguno de sus amigo, no sabia lo que haría cuandose encontrara con Ron, pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba en ese momento, en sus sueños todo era muy bonito con Draco, pero sabia que la realidad no era así, Draco la despreciaba y no dejaba pasar cualquier oportunidad para demostrárselo. La puerta se abrió de repente ay estaba el, tan guapo, tan bien peinado, esos ojos grises, que por muy fríos que fueran eran precioso…

- ¿Granger?- pregunto el chico sorprendido, el sabia que la chica era guapa, pero la verdad, es que estaba preciosa, su pelo era rizado, nada encrespado y le llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba unas bonitas mechas rubias. Vestía una minifalda negra y una camiseta de amarilla, que complementaba genial con una gorra y unas botas negras de pelo  
- ¿Qué? ¿has visto una fantasma?, cualquiera diario que no los ves a diario por Hogwarts… - dijo ella, aunque sabia perfectamente por que lo decía.  
- No, solo me sorprende verte sin tu novio, la sangre sucia y el probenton traidor a la sangre, todo tan bonito…  
No supo de donde le vino, ni en que momento, solo que nada mas terminar la frase la chica estaba de pie enfrente de el y con su puño en su nariz  
- ¡Nunca! me oyes ¡Nunca! Vuelvas a llamarme así.  
Y antes de que pudiera responderla, la chica ya estaba lejos de el."Será imbécil, como puede gustarme, aunque solo sea un poco, no es mas que un gilipollas "pensaba mientras habría la puerta de otro compartimiento y chocaba de bruces con alguien  
- ¿Harry? Miraba la chica alegremente mientas se rascaba la cabeza donde se había dado el golpe  
- ¡Hermione! Ahora mismo salía a buscarte, estas guapísima, te a sentado genial el verano.  
- Gracias ¡Hola Ginny!- dijo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga, ella sabia que algo la pasaba, pero en sus cartas Hermione no la había querido contar nada  
- Me alegro mucho de verte- contesto sinceramente mientras la devolvía el abrazo  
- Hola Herm — dijo una voz detrás de ello que Heminone había reconocido perfectamente.  
- Hola Ron ¿Qué tal estas? — pregunto la castaña dudosa  
- Pues no tan bien como tu- el comentario era muy sarcástico y el dolor que había puesto en las palabras flotaban por el aire.  
- Tengo hambre, me acompañas a comprar algo- Ginny no soportaba ver a su mejor amiga y a su hermano en estas situación y se llevo a rastras a la chica.

- Joder tía, de que humor esta tu hermano… - decía Herm mientras Ginny la arrastraba por los vagones del expreso.

- Que quieres, se ha llevado un chasco que no veas contigo, y te presentas así, como la nueva Cristina Aguilera… que no lo critico, pero comprende que para el no es fácil, ¿Qué a pasado para que después de tantos años babeando por el de repente no quieras saber nada? No te entiendo…- le contestaba su amiga mientras la empujaba en un vagón vació y cerraba la puerta estudiando la expresión de su amiga

Hermione la miro fijamente… quería confiar en ella, era su mejor amiga, y nunca le había fallado, pero es que ni ella misma se entendía ¿Cómo la iba a comprender ella?

- No lo se… creía que era a Ron lo que quería, pero no es así, era como algo que se esperaba de mi, se supone que tenia que ver las estrellas con el, que mil mariposas volaran en mi estomago cuando el me besara, pero no era así. ¿Para que iba a seguir con el? Además me gusta otra persona…

Ginny la escuchaba atentamente pero al oir la última frase no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿No será Harry?

-Joder no, Harry es sagrado, todo tuyo…

- Si, será del caso que me hace… - Hermione rodó los ojos, ¿es que no se daba cuenta como la miraba el? Solamente era demasiado tímido, y después del chasco con Cho y siendo ella la hermana de Ron, veía un poco chungo que el se acercara.  
- No, es Malfoy…  
- No, venga ahora en serio  
- Te estoy hablando en serio  
- Joder, esto es peor de lo que creía.  
- ¿Verdad que si?  
- Bueno, ya no soy la única que tiene un amor imposible…  
- Gracias amiga, tu siempre dando ánimos…

Y asi pasaron el resto del camino, entre cotilleos, consejos de moda y maquillaje y sobre todo de chicos ¿de que hablamos a esa edad?

Llevaban media hora en el Gran Comedor, esperando a que entraran todos los de primer año y se les asignara la casa en la que pasarían sus siguientes 7 años cuando por fin el anciano director se levanto para dar la noticia que los mejores estudiantes esperaban. Hermione miraba disimuladamente a la mesa de las serpientes, como el príncipe de dicha mesa miraba a la ex castaña preguntándose por la tensión que había entre esta y el que se suponia que era su novio. A ninguno de los dos les interesaba el anuncio de los premios anuales, ya que este seria su sexto curso y hasta el séptimo no te seleccionaban.

- Queridos alumnos, este año ha ido muy reñida la elección de los premios anuales, pero siendo justos y basándonos es las calificaciones que han obtenidos las dos personas seleccionas no creo que nadie ponga en duda la elección del consejo, aunque, estos estén es sexto grado- en este momento tanto Draco como Hermione se olvidaron por completo de sus líos amorosos pues los dos sabían que eran los mejores de sexto curso- Así que es un honor para mi anunciar que este año los premios anuales los Hermine Granger y Draco Mafoy y los dos contaran con el privilegio de una torre para ambos y muchas mas ventajas por su dedicación a los estudios.- y con una tierna sonrisa a cada uno, el anciano se sentó como si no acabara de soltar una bomba.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, si asi, dejen Reviews pues es la única forma de que actualice.

Besos,

Aysa

Madrid, 14/06/07 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¡Espera! – grito Ron- por si se te a olvidado somos _Prefectos y tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, así que vete cambiando._

_Ok, tienes razón, acompáñame Ginny, compraremos algo por el camino._

_Salieron de compartimiento en dirección a los baños, Hermione llevaba una mochilita con su túnica._

_esta bastante dolido, pero ya se le pasara, el te quiere mucho- dijo Ginny al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga._

_Ya lo se, yo no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco iba a fingir que sentía algo por el, que realmente no siento, ¿y tu? ¿Se te a declarado ya Harry?_

_¡Que va! El me ve como a su hermanita pequeña…_

_No te preocupes, este va a ser nuestro año_

_¿si? ¿Y a ti quien quieres que se te declare?_

_¿A mi? Nadie…- contesto a su amiga muy segura, aunque no pido evitar sonrojarse_

_Me encanta tu nuevo estilo, estas muy guapa._

_Gracias, tengo un montón de ropa nueva, podrás ponerte lo que quieras_

_Claro, esa camiseta me quedaría genial con mi pelo, jejeje_

_Cinco minutos después Hermione y ron iban camino del compartimiento de los prefectos, el silencio entre ellos era incomodo, y Hermione no para de pensar en Draco, que le diría ahora._

_Como has podido ser tan torpe como para chocarte con la puerta, mira como tienes la nariz Draco- le decía _Pansy

¡Y a ti que mas te da! déjame en paz

Ron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a draco "lo que me faltaba" pensó Draco poniéndose en pie

Y tu de que te ríes comadreja

¿Es que no te as mirado al espejo?

Hermione tenia la cabeza agachada, pues sabia que ella era la responsable del aspecto del Slytherin, aunque el se lo mereciera.

Olvídame, no quiero dejarte en ridículo delante de tu novia…- contesto sarcásticamente Draco

¿así? Que novia, por que yo no veo ninguna por aquí

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con este cometario del Gryffindor

bueno, entonces puedo partirte la boca

En ese momento entro la profesora McGonagall y los chicos se sentaron correctamente disimulando

No he llegado a subdirectora por estúpida, se perfectamente lo que estabais haciendo. Este alo no voy a consentir tonterías, hay cosas mas importantes que la rivalidad entre casa y vosotros, que sois prefectos, debéis de dar ejemplo.

Todos escuchaban atentamente a la señorita. Pues nunca la habían visto de tan mal humor.

y para que aprenda de una vez a respetarse, haré yo las parejas de vigilancia, y quiero que sean estas durante todo el curso – Hermione miraba a Ron, pues estaba segura que el seria su pareja, aun no habían hablado y ella sabia que el no querría estar con ella.- haber, Granger tu iras con Malfoy, Chang tu iras con Weasley…

Y así continuo hasta que formo todas las parejas, Ron miraba a Hermione con los ojos como platos, pues aunque estuviera muy dolido con ella, el la quería mucho y lo que menos le apetecía era que su amada, pasara todas las noches del curso haciendo guardia con su peor enemigo, sabia que el la haría daño. Hermione estaba totalmente estupefacta, por un lado, iba a pasar mucho tiempo con Malfoy, y ella lo amaba, pero por otro Malfoy la odiaba y no dejaba pasar ni una sola oportunidad para demostrárselo. Sin embargo había una persona que tenia una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, cuantas noches iba a pasar con ella a solas…

- por que sonríes así Draco, no nos a tocado juntos, tendrás que estar con esa sabelotodo

- ya, piensa todo lo que la voy a poder hacer- dijo el rubio disimulando

- Mas te vale que no la hagas nada asquerosa serpiente por que si…

- creía que no erais novios- interrumpió el rubio

-¡Vale ya! ¡Que acabo de decir! Empezar ahora mismo la guardia

Los chicos fueron saliendo del compartimente y por primera vez Ron cogió del brazo a Hermione.

que tengas suerte Herm, la vas a necesitar

Muchas gracias Ron - contesto la chica y abrazo a su amigo, el chico se sonrojo, seguía dolido, pero prefería tenerla como amiga, a no tenerla.

Hermione alcanzo a Draco.

veo que ya os habéis arreglado

acaso te importa

¿a mi? Lo que haga una hija de muggles y un traidor no es de mi incumbencia

Pues no preguntes tanto, me estas cansado y solo llevamos juntos 2 minutos.

No valieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el camino y cuando llegaron al castillo se separaron, para ir cada uno a su mesa.

¿Qué tal?- pregunto Ron

Bien, no nos hemos hablado en todo el tiempo, era como hacer guardia sola.

¿Qué a pasado? – Harry había oído algo, pero no sabia a que se referían sus amigos

A Hermionre le a tocado de pareja Malfoy durante todo el año para hacer la guardia de prefectos.

Joder que mala suerte Hermione, ¿y a tu quien te a tocado?

Pues… Chang – Harry noto un pinchazo en el corazón, no había podido olvidar a la morena, y a lo mejo este era un buen momento para acercarse a ella, no pudo evitar sonreír a su amigo y este supo al instante lo que estaba pensando

Si no hay mas remedio…- contesto el pelirrojo de mala gana

Hermione ya hacia rato que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y miraba a un rubio de la mesa de las serpiente "¿por que tendrás que ser una Malfoy?" se preguntaba "nunca tendré ninguna posibilidad con el, el me odia por ser hija de muggles, no es justo, yo le quiero de verdad, aunque no entiendo por que, supongo que detrás de toda esa frialdad, habrá un ser humano fantástico…" y de repente los ojos de e se cruzaron con los suyos "¡me esta mirando!" en cuanto vio que ella también la estaba mirando aparto corriendo la mirada

En otra mesa un guapo rubio no odia dejar de pensar en una frase que había escuchado unas horas antes (¿así? Que novia, por que yo no veo ninguna por aquí) "Ya no están juntos" no paraba de repetirse mentalmente.

habéis visto que buena esta la sangre sucia de la Granger este año

Que estas diciendo Goyle -grito Draco fuera de si.- no vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas

El chico, que mas bien parecía un armario, cerró la boca y no la volvió abrir en toda la cena. ¿Por qué se había puesto así? ¿Eran celos? Entonces al mirarla, vio que ella también lo estaba mirando a el fijamente…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Había pasado una semana desde el inicio de las clases y Draco cada día estaba más confundido, siempre había odiado a Hermione, ella representaba todo lo que su familia rechazaba. Venia de familia de muggles y era intima de Potter y Weasley. Era resabia, irritante y siempre tenia que acabar la ultima frase, entonces ¿Por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Por su parte Hermione, no estaba mucho mejor, la persona que durante tantos años la había humillado, herido y menospreciado ocupaba todo el tiempo u cabeza, y no podía dejar de considerarse una traidora, pues si sus amigos se llegaran a entera, no se lo perdonarían. "¿por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?" se preguntaba continuamente.

Entro al Gran comedor intento divisar a sus amigos, pero todavía no habían llegado. Se sentó en su mesa con una gran panorámica a la mesa de Slytherin, su chico, tampoco había llegado. Empezó a desayunar, no tenia mucha hambre, pero haría tiempo hasta que llegaran sus amigos, la puerta se abrió, y era el, seguido de la cara perra de Pansy, no pudo evitar malhumorarse cundo la vio, el se giro y la vio, se acerco a ella, su corazón latía a mil por hora…

hombre Granger, veo que tus amiguitos te han dejado solita…- su tono sonaba sarcástico y Pansy, soltó una estúpida risa. Hermione no paraba de temblar, no sabia que hacer ni que decir.

No esta sola hurón- Ginny había llegado sin hacer ruido- ¿Por qué no te vas con el resto de las serpientes?

Contigo no estoy hablando pobretona, no te metas en conversaciones ajenas

Hablas con mi amiga y me meto donde quiero

Ya vale, por que no desapareces Malfoy, bastante tengo con aguantarte en las guardias.

Draco la sonrió de forma desagradable y se dio la vuelta y se fue a su mesa "Por que tengo que insultarla, por mucho que lo haga lo único que consigo es sentirme peor, hiriéndola a ella me hiero a mi, tengo que quitarme de la cabeza a esa sangre sucia, seguro que me ha embrujado para que no deje de pensar en ella, maldita bruja".

Hermione le observaba mientras se marchaba y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a caer por sus mejillas.

Herm no llores, ya sabes como el estúpido ese, ya deberías estar acostumbraba…

y aunque Ginny lo dijo con la mejor intención, consiguió el efecto contrario, pues a Hermione las lagrimas silenciosas se le convirtieron en un amargo llanto, abrazada a su amiga.

Desde la otra mesa Pansy se reía del llanto de Hermione y al verla, Malfoy no pudo más que sentirse la persona más despreciable de la tierra y se moría por ir a consolarla.

- La sangre sucia se esta dando cuenta de que aquí no es querida, que bien lo has hecho Draquito…- se reía Pansy con el resto de los Slytherin.

No les des el gusto de que te vean llorar- regañaba Ginny a Hermione.

No lo entiendes, no es tan sencillo- hermione se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica.

Lo dices como si a mi no me molestara… pobretona, traidora a la sangre, comadreja…¿Sigo? Y me da igual, para mi el es insignificante.

Pero para mi no lo es…

Hermione, no me estarás diciendo lo que creo que me estas diciendo…

Hermione que ya se había relajado, no pudo evitar volver al llanto desconsolado, su amiga no sabia que decir, y un chico la miraba con el corazón hecho un puño, y por no ir abrazarla, se fue sin desayunar a clase, pues no podía seguir viéndola en esa situación.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hermione?- pregunto un Ron asustado a ver la chica que quería en esa situación- ¿no te habrá molestado Malfoy?

No, nada de eso Ron, a mi ese me da igual, voy a salir a la calle un rato antes de las clases, nos vemos en pociones.

La chica desapareció de su vista, necesitaba estar sola, tenia que matar ese sentimiento, si no, acabaría a por matarla a ella, el era su enemigo, y tendría que verle así, si no iba a sufrir mucho, se sentó frente al lago, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería estar sola. Noto una mano encima de su hombro, y al girarse lo vio a el.

siento haberte echo llorar en el desayuno- ¡el la estaba pidiendo perdón! No se lo podía creer.- no sabia que te iba a afectar tanto…

quien te crees como para pensar que lloraba por ti, no vuelvas a tocarme nunca mas- y dicho esto salio corriendo, era lo mejor, tenia que olvidarle, entre ellos nunca habría nada, el jamás se fijaría en ella, no podía verlo, no tenia fuerzas para estar en la misma habitación que el, así que decidió, por una vez, saltarse las clases y se refugió en su habitación con Crookshanks.

"no ha venido a clase" pensaba Draco "tiene que estar muy mal, alo mejor decía la verdad y no es por mi culpa, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, yo la quiero… la quiero y ella esta mal, ¡¡por que tengo que sentir esto por ella, malditos sentimientos!!" y pummmmm se oyó una gran explosión, Draco estaba tan concentrado en su Hermione que no presto ninguna atención a su poción y esta había explotado de lo mal echa que estaba echa.

La chica no apareció en ninguna de las demás clases, ni tampoco a comer, Ginny, la subió algo de comida, pero ella no probo bocado.

Venga hermione, dijiste que este seria nuestro gran año, si de verdad lo quieres, lucha por el, tienes todo lo que aun chico le puede gustar, si el no lo ve, es que es ciego.

No, Ginny, no es ciego, es un Malfoy, el nunca se fijaría en una sangre sucia como yo, no intentes animarme.

Bueno, pues ve cambiando la cara, por que después de cenar, tendrás que hacer la guardia con el.

Tienes razón, voy a ducharme, nos vemos en la cena, y gracias, eres la mejor amiga.

Cuando Hermione bajo a cenar, se le veía mas animada, no miro ni una sola vez a la mesa Slytherin, pero desde ay, un rubio no dejaba de mirarle a ella. No parecía la misma de esa mañana, estaba mucho mas animada, y no para de reír con los idotas de sus amigos. Draco sintió un golpe en el estomago, el pobretón de Weasley la había abrazado, quiso echarle cien maldiciones de golpe.

Que es lo que tanto miras-le pregunto Pansy

Y a ti que te importa, deja de meterte en mis asuntos

Soy tu novia, es normal que me meta en tus asuntos

Mira Pansy, hay una gran diferencia entre liarnos de vez en cuando, y en que seas mi novia ¿entieses? Así que déjame en paz.

La rubia, no pudo articular palabra, y se cambio de sitio, "por que la trataba así", ella le quería de verdad.

A las diez Hermione y Draco se encontraron en la puerta de la biblioteca, empezaron a caminar por el castillo haciendo su guardia, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ya les quedaba poco para terminar cuando Draco se atrevió a hablar

¿Has vuelto con Weasley?

no creo que sea de tu incumbencia serpiente

-¿Por qué me insultas ahora? Te estoy hablando a buenas

¡Ja! ¿Draco Malfoy hablando a buenas? No soy premio anual por que sea estúpida…

En ese momento Draco no supo lo que le paso por la cabeza, solo que cogio a Hermione del brazo y la atrajo hacia el con fuerza, miro esos ojos marrones que le traían loco, estos le miraban confundidos…y la beso, ella no se resistía, parecía disfrutar tanto como el de ese momento, al principio era un beso tímido, pero poco a poco se fueron separando se miraron a los ojos, y perdieron toda la timidez, no dejaban de besarse, sonreírse, se acariciaban el pelo, la cara, la espalda, disfrutaban uno del otro.

Besas genial hermione- le susurro Draco al oído, y entonces fue como si hermione acabara de darse cuenta de todo "¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?¿Estoy loca?" le acaricio dulcemente la cara y salio corriendo en dirección a su torre, "eso o podía pasar, no entre ellos"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 "El libro"

"Menudo sueño" pensó Hermione al despertar al día siguiente "Pero que digo, no fue un sueño, fue real, el me beso, ¡a mi! A la sangre sucia ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?" era sábado por la mañana, ella siempre se levantaba la primera y bajaba a desayunar, le gustaba desayunar sola mientras leía el profeta, pero esa mañana no quería salir ni de la cama. Así que se quedo media hora más tumbada mientras en su mente no paraban de pasar imágenes de la noche anterior, como si estuviera en un cine "madito Malfoy ¿Por qué tuvo que besarme? Quiere reírse de mi, con la estúpida de Pansy, tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza, un clavo saca a otro clavo, Ron… no a e no puedo utilizarlo, el me quiere de verdad, tengo que conocer a alguien" se levanto de la cama y se metió en la ducha, el agua le aclararía las ideas…

Una hora mas tarde bajo a desaguar, al entrar al Gran comedor lo primero que vio fue unos grandes ojos grises clavados en ella "no, no, no, el no olvídalo tonta" se regaño, fue a su mesa sin mirar a ningún sitio.

¡hola! -saludo alegremente a sus amigos que ya estaban desayunando

Que tarde bajas hoy ¿Hermione, te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Ginny

No tuve muy buena noche… - las dos sabían a que se refería

Hermione cogió una magdalena y una napolitana lo envolvió en una servilleta bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y de un chico que otra mesa

bueno chicos, luego os veré, me apetece salir al lago

me esperas y voy contigo ¿pregunto ginny?

No hace falta, quiero leer un libo que me ha mandado mi madre. En una hora o así te iré a buscar a la sala común

¿Hermione leyendo? Ponle dos horas mas…- bromeo Harry, aunque su amiga no se entero nada mas que de las risas, pues cuando su amigo termino la broma ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta mientras unos ojos la seguían.

"Como pudiste besar a la sangre sucia esa" se repetía una y mil veces el guapísimo Draco Malfoy mientras daba vueltas a sus cereales con la cuchara, llevaba mas de una hora allí, sabia que ella desayunaba temprano, era sábado, no tenían clase, ni guardia, así que si no la veía en el comedor, era muy improbable que la viera en otro lugar. "¿y por que estas aquí esperándola? ¿Que es lo que te a dado con ella? Cualquier chica de este maldito colegio moriría por ti, y tú vas a fijarte en la sabelotodo esa, que diría tu padre de ti… que mas da, el no se va a enterar, nadie e va a enterar, además, ella me a rechazado, a mi, a un Malfoy… aunque se la veía tan a gusto en mis brazos, ella también disfrutó de esos besos, ¿Por qué se fue entonces? Por que me odia, normal, con todo lo que la e echo todos estos años… yo también la odio a ella es una sangre sucia y amiga de esos dos y… nada mas, ella a mi no me a echo nada…" y entonces la vio entrar, estaba guapísima con una minifalda vaquera y una blusa naranja que destacaba su color de piel, muchos chicos la miraba y esto enfureció al muchacho, ella lo miro un instante y corrió hacia su mesa, no se sentó, hablaba animadamente con sus odiosos amigos "como les envido" todos los de su mesa rieron alegremente mientras la chica salía otra vez por la puerta con algo envuelto en la mano, el cogió un bollo y salio corriendo tras de ella.

Legaron al lago, el desde una distancia prudente a la chica, esta tiro una toalla en la hierva y se tumbo como si estuviera en la piscina y empezó a leer un libro que tenia toda la pinta de muggles "Desde mi cielo" pudo leer el sly (os recomiendo el libro, es una pasada), ella parecía no concentrarse en el libro "puede que este pensando en lo de anoche" pensó, "como me gustaría volver a besarla y se acercó lentamente a ella.

Hola Hermione- le saludo tímidamente ella levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos "por que diablos tiene que ser tan guapo, no podía ser del monto"

Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre Malfoy, no creo que seamos amigos ni mucho menos para que hagas eso.

¿Por qué te pones así? Estoy siendo bueno contigo…

¡Ja! ¡Odio a los chicos como TU! Primero humilláis a las mujeres, como si no valieran nada y luego soy amables, que mundo vives Draco, crees que puedes venir ahora como si no hubiera pasado nada, Tu me has hecho mucho daño, a mi y mis amigo y nunca, me oyes, nunca, te lo voy a perdonar.

Pero anoche…- el chico estaba estupefacto, no se imaginaba que la leona actuara como una autentica leona…

Lo de anoche, fue un error y para mi no significo nada.

El chico no sabia que hacer, si reír, gritar o ponerse a llorar, a el no le mentían, sabia que ese beso era mucho mas que un simple nada, la había notado temblar mientras se entregaba a ese beso con pasión y tal vez ¿amor? La miro a los ojos con reproche, sus palabras le habían dolido, nadie humillaba así a Draco Malfoy… se dio la vuelta y a dejo sola, notaba como esta le seguía con la mirada y a lo lejos vio a Pansy y una luz alumbro su cabeza s acerco decidido hacia ella la cogió por la cintura y la beso, un beso largo que estaba seguro que Hermione estaba presenciando se separo de a chica y vio como la castaña recogía sus cosas mientras lo miraba echa una furia y volvió a sus besos y toqueteos con la rubia pocos segundo después noto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

¡aaaayyyyy! – grito el rubio mientras veía que lo que le había golpeado era el libro que un rato antes intentaba leer la leona

Perdón – se disculpó falsamente Hermione – se me a caído…

¿A mi cabeza?

Cosas de la gravedad…

Y la chica salía corriendo en dirección al castillo mientras Draco sonreía "esta celosa"

"Estúpido niñato ¿Quién se a creído quien es? Con esos aires de, mírame, soy irresistible, y lo peor es que lo es…"

Hola Hermione- un chico alo de ojos verdes y tez morena le saco de sus pensamientos - Soy, Stephen Cornfoot de Ravenclaw vamos juntos a Defensa…

Si perdona, si se quien eres, solo que no caía ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- La chica estaba algo descolocada y no sabia que quería el chico exactamente.

Yo me preguntaba si te apetecía caminar un rato conmigo, podíamos hablar… y no se, conocernos.

Bueno, por que no – "total para estar en mi cuarto pensado la serpiente venenosa"

Los chicos salieron juntos del castillo y pasearon durante largo rato por los jardines mientras hablaban "es muy simpático" pensó Hermione. Un grupo empezó a armar jaleo mientras les quitaban los dulces a unos niños de primero.

Los Sly´s siempre están igual, ese Malfoy se cree el rey de Hogwarts.

Pasa de ellos, no merecen la pena.

Se pararon en el lago, donde un rato antes hermione había estado leyendo, o intentándolo… y el grupo de los Sly´s se fijaron en ellos.

mira la sangre sucia, a dejado a sus amigos un momento, lo que la haría si no fuera una asquerosa sucia- dijo con desprecio Zabini.

Te he dicho mil veces que no digas cosas de esa en mi presencia- bravo Draco acercándose a donde estaba la pareja, en ese momento Hermione les vio acercándose y una fuerza se apodero de ella y sin pensárselo dos veces se tiro al cuello de guapo Ravenclaw y le beso de forma salvaje, el chico, sorprendido, no dudo ni un momento en responder a ese beso.

Draco estaba que echaba humo y no sabia si matarlo con sus propias manos, o lanzarle una maldición imperdonable.

¡**Desmaius**!- grito el rubio haciendo caer al Ravenclaw y dejándolo atontado – Eso te pasa por besar a asquerosas sangres sucias.

Eso por besarte con dientudas, jajaja- rió animadamente Pansy

Hermione cogió su barita, estaba furiosa, indignada "¿Quiénes se creían esos?

¡Everte Statum! ¡Densaugeo!- apunto a Draco que cayó al suelo y a Pansy que le empezaron a crecer los dientes de forma descomunal- ¡¡¡yo solo veo aquí a una dentuda, y prefiero venir de una familia de muggles a ser hija de unos sucios Mortífagos corruptos!!!

Todos estaba en silencio, se agacharon a ayudar a Malfoy y Pansy se miraba en un espejo de bolsillo y estallo a llorar, Hermione echaba fuego por los ojos nadie se atrevía a decirle nada. Se agacho ayudo a Stephen y se fueron al Castillo.

Siento que te hayan atacado por mi culpa- dijo la chica con sinceridad.

No pasa nada. Ha merecido la pena. – ella se sonrojo, el le parecía simpático, pero no le gustaba. Solo le había besado para darle celos al estúpido de Malfoy, aunque la estúpida era ella por enamorarse de el. El ya le había demostrado lo que sentía por ella con su comentario.

Me tengo que ir, he quedado con Ginny, hasta luego.

Tenia que librarse de esa situación, habia cometido una autentica tonteria, pensaba mientras se dirigía a su sala común.

deja de llorar ya, me provocas dolor de cabeza- grito draco a pansy que estaba histérica al ver sus dientes- lárgate a la enfermería y que te lo arreglen pesada.

Acompáñame Draquito

No me llames así estúpida, y no pienso acompañarte, solo el estar a tu lado me produce jaqueca.

El chico salio en dirección a la lechucearía, no sabia si lo que iba hacer era una tontería o no, pero lo necesitaba hacer, no aguantaba mas esa presión en el pecho. Un rato después de mandar la lechuza se fue al comedor, ya estarían todos allí. Cuando llego, se fijo en la mesa Gryffindor ella aun no había llegado. Fue a su mesa, que ya estaba a tope y se sentó en su sitio, a nadie se le ocurriría nunca sentarse en el. Pansy, ya tenia su habitual dentadura, y sonería como la Pantoja.

Entonces llego el grupo de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba entre sus amigos y se sentó en el centro de ellos. "Malditos, lo qué daría por estar en su lugar, tenerla tan cerca…" y empezó a recordar sus besos mientras la miraba embobado.

Mientras en la mesa de los leones….

Ron, ¿has hablado de mi a Cho?

Si, me a dicho que en la próxima visita Hogsmeade podríais tomar algo

¡Pero si aun faltan dos semanas!

Hermione miraba Ginny que se la veía realmente incomoda. Una lechuza entro en el comedor y se paro arriba de la castaña, esta le cogió el pequeño pergamino y lo leyó

_No aguanto verte besar con nadie_

_¡Te quiero!_

Nadie lo firmaba, pensó en Ron y lo miro, no, no era su letra, miro a la mesa de los Slytherin y le miro a el ¿Podría ser el? Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y ella la quito rápidamente.

¿Quién te escribe? Pregunto ron quitándola el papel de la mano- ¡¿Con quien te has besado?!

No me he besado con nadie, y no se de quien es la nota, no va firmada por nadie ¿no lo ves? Se habrán equivocado

Las lechuzas nunca se equivocan

Pues esta vez si- la chica ya se estaba empezando a mosquear y Ron decidió cambiar de tema, total, ya no eran novios, y tampoco la quería perder como amiga por sus fuertes celos.

Harry, habla tu con ella e invítala a pasear.- Ginny estaba apunto de llorar ¿Por qué era invisible para el?

Pareces imbecil Harry - todos miraron a Hermione alucinando- ¿no te das cuenta de que no e gustas? Ella no es más que una interesada que jamás te querrá por lo que verdaderamente eres. Además, yo la veo bien fea, hay alguien que realmente te ama y tu estas tan cegato que ni te das cuentas, al final se te va hacer tarde

Estaba casi gritando, y toda la mesa y parte de las otras la miraban, pero estaba tan indignada que no podía evitarlo. Cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Camino hasta su casa y cuando entro a la sala común fue directa a su cuarto, se tumbo en su cama y volvió a leer la nota "¿Será el? Ojala fuera el"


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 6 "Los anónimos"

Cuando Hermione bajo a la sala común, estaba ocupada por todos sus amigos. Harry se puso muy rojo al verla, y Ron parecía bastante molesto.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la chica al ver la cara de sus amigos

¿Podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto Harry tímidamente

Claro, ¿que quieres?

En privado…

Los chicos abandonaron su sala común y se dirigieron a lo jardines. Hacia un día muy bueno y estaba repleto de alumnos y de parejitas que aprovechaban los últimos rayos de sol del año.

Hermione… - comenzó Harry- yo a ti te quiero mucho, eres una chica muy guapa, inteligente, simpática y podrías enamorar a cualquiera, pero ron es mi amigo, y el te quiere mucho, yo por ti solo siento un cariño de hermanos…

Harry, a que viene esto, creo que me perdí en el verano pasado, por que no pillo por donde vas…

Hermione, por lo de la comida, lo celosa que te pusiste de Cho.

La chica le miro incrédula ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella estaba enamorada de el?

No se de que te ríes, lo dejaste muy claro- Harry se estaba molestando.

Mira Harry, yo no siento eso por ti, yo también te quiero como a un hermano, y me molesta mucho que hagas el pringado de esa manera con Cho, ella no te quiere, y se aprovecha de ti. Mientras hay una chica, que no soy yo, que realmente sufre por ti y se moriría por que la hicieras la mitad de caso, de lo que le haces a Cho. Ella nunca te hará feliz por que no te ama.

No se, ella a mi me gusta, pero creo que tienes razón, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, solo la veo muy guapa y no se, me atrae físicamente, oye ¿Quién es esa chica?

No puedo decírtelo, si realmente la mereces, lo descubrirás tu solo. Pero te doy una pista, es una leona.

Bueno, siento mucho el malentendido.

No pasa nada. Creo que me pase un poco en la comida…no debo meterme en tus cosas, eres mayorcito

Somos amigo, es normal que nos preocupemos el uno del otro.

La chica le sonrió y se dieron un abrazo, un chico rubio, muerto de celos, se acerco a los amigos. No se lo podía creer, de que iba esta, primero se besa con el, luego con Ravenclaw y ahora con su peor enemigo, era un fresca

Además de sangre sucia, eres una fresca- en su voz se notaba odio, celos y mucha rabia y dolor

¿De que vas Malfoy? ¿Ahora que te pasa con Hermione? Por que no la dejas en paz, por que no nos dejas en paz a todos, ¿tan aburrida es tu vida que tienes que estar metiéndote constantemente en la de los demás?

Solo quería hacerte un favor, y avisarte de que tu novia se a estado besuqueando con Stephen, de Ravenclaw, pero ya veo como lo agradeces.

¿de verdad? No me habías dicho nada- Harry ignoro completamente a Draco y se centro en su amiga- desde cuando estas con el. Es mejor que por el momento no se lo digas a ron, no creo que se lo tome bien…

Tranquilo Harry, no estoy con el, solo fue un beso, y tu déjame en paz y no vayas inventado cosas que no son.

Claro, ahora es que yo soy ciego ¿no?, iros a la mierda los dos. –dijo Malfoy mientras se alejaba. Estaba furioso por como le trataba la chica, aunque no podía reprocharle nada. Pero alegre al saber que ella seguía aun libre.

Vamos a buscar a Ron, tiene que estar histérico ¿no piensas volver con el? ¿no entiendo por que lo dejaste con el, el lo ha pasado muy mal.

Ya lo se, y me duele verle así, pero a mi me gusta otro chico, se que jamás tendré nada con el, pero no puedo evitar quererle, y no quiero engañar a ron estando con el, mientras pienso en otro, es lo mejor para los dos.

Y quien ese misterioso chico

No le conoces- mintió Hermione- es un muggle, vive en mi calle.

Bueno, alo mejor cuando terminemos el colegio, tienes oportunidad con el.

Si, tal vez

El lunes se hizo muy pesado para la chica, tuvo dos clases con su amor secreto y no pudo concentrarse en ninguna ¿Por qué se metía en su vida? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿Le había escrito el la nota? No, no podía ser, para el, ella solo era la sangre sucia sabelotodo. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vio a un chico rubio, alto y fuerte que se lo comió literalmente.

lo siento, ya te ayudo. Dijo ella sin saber quien era el chico, al coger unos pergaminos reconoció la letra al instante y levanto la cabeza para saber quien era el.

Mira por donde vas rata de biblioteca contesto el bruscamente quitándole los pergaminos de la mano.

A la hora de la comida una lechuza se paro en frente de Hermione, llevaba otra nota para la castaña, ella lo cogió nerviosa, estaba segura que era de Draco, aunque no sabia si quería burlarse de ella, o realmente sentía lo que decía en las notas.

_Cada día me levanto pensando en tu sonrisa,_

_Esos ojos que me vuelven loco_

_Y me quitan el sentido. _

_Ojala pudiera dejar todo a un lado _

_Y poder perderme en tus labios._

Tampoco estaba firmada, pero ella reconoció la letra que había visto un rato antes, le dieron ganas de levantarse y comérselo a besos, pero solo se atrevió a levantar la vista del papel, y buscar al rubio en su mesa, que en ese momento no se encontraba en el gran comedor. Otra lechuza atravesó la sala, pero esta llevaba una preciosa rosa blanca, que callo en el plato vació de Hermione, pues aun no había empezado a comer.

¿Quien te envía eso?- pregunto curioso Harry.

La verdad, es que ni yo lo se- no estaba mintiendo, pues la rosa no tenia ni nombre, ni nota, ni nada.

Es muy bonita, ojala fuera de quien tu y yo sabemos- dijo Ginny oliendo la rosa

"que guapa esta" pensó Harry mirando a la hermana de su amigo "si no fuera la hermana de Ron, no dudaría en besarla en este momento"

¿Que piensas Harry?- pregunto Ron

Nada, voy a repasar unas pociones, ¡Adiós!

Yo también me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos- dijo Hermione

Un momento, ¿no será que te ha mandado la rosa Harry y ahora queréis estas juntos?- Ginny miro a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego a su amiga, ella no podría estar haciéndole esto. Los dos amigos miraron incrédulos a Ron y se echaron a reír

Deja ya tus paranoias- dijo Harry- si quieres ven conmigo a repasar pociones, que también te hace falta.

Yo me voy, adiós chicos.

La chica salio corriendo del comedor y se fue directa a la lechucería, estaba decidida. No iba a renunciar a lo que sentía por sus amigos, si ellos la querían, tendrían que entenderlo

Draco tenia un mal día, su padre no dejaba de presionarlo para que diera el gran paso, su made le agobiaba con Pansy, sus amigos no le dejaban solo ni un minuto y encima Ron no se separaba ni u momento de "su" chica. A la hora de comer pudo escaparse, fue a los jardines y selecciono con sumo cuidado la rosa más bonita de todas, y luego fue a la lechucería. Le hubiera encantado ver la cara de la chica al recibir la nota y el pequeño detalle, pero no le dio tiempo, pues cuando el llego al comedor, la chica ya había desaparecido, aunque supo por Pansy, que no dejaba de criticarla, que la rosa le había llegado.

No salio de su habitación en toda la tarde, no tenia ninguna clase, y no le apetecía escuchar tonterías de nadie, y menos de "sus" amigos, cada día les parecía mas idiotas y superficiales, pero realmente ¿el era como ellos? Estaba cansado de esa situación, de estar aparentando todo el tiempo, pero que seria de él si se le ocurriera traicionar el honor de su padre, estaba seguro que en menos de una hora, todos los Mortífagos del mundo, le buscarían hasta debajo de las setas.

A la hora de cenar, no tenía muchas ganas de bajar, pero se moría de hambre, además, así podría ver a Hermione ¿Por qué tendría que ser una sangre sucia? Con lo sencillo que hubiera sido que ella fuera pura. Pero realmente ella era mucho mas pura que todos los sly´s juntos, no en la sangre, pero si de corazón, lo que le faltaba a la mayoría.

Entro de mala gana al comedor, la mayoría de las chicas se giraron a mirarle, estaba acostumbrado, casi siempre las dedicaba una sonrisa irresistible, pero hoy no estaba de ganas, se sentó en su sitio y se sirvió un trozo de pollo asado y patatas fritas, se concentro tato en el plato que no se dio cuenta que una lechuza revoloteaba en su cabeza hasta que Zabini le aviso, lo primero que pensó es que seria otra carta de su padre, o de su tía, que estaba igual de pesada que el, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que la carta no era de ninguno de ellos

"_Yo también te quiero"_

No estaba firmada, levanto a cabeza y miro hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, unos grandes ojo marrones le miraban fijamente.

HERMIONE

No se lo podía creer le había escrito la nota y el la había leído, "¿y si solo se esta burlando de mi?" "no lo creo, me mira diferente, y estaba realmente celoso de harry" desde que le había visto coger la nota y mirarla no había podido dejar de pensar en el ni un segundo, esta noche le vería en la guardia y todavía no estaba segura de cómo iba el a reaccionar, ni como lo iba a hacer ella.

Paso de ponerse el uniforme, total, para eso no era obligatorio, y no se veía nada sexy con el. Se decidió por unos levis ajustados y una camisa blanca que realzaba su moreno natural. Se maquillo muy poquito, un suave toque de labios, tampoco quería que el pensara que lo hacia todo por el, miro su reloj, ya era la hora.

DRACO

El llego antes que Hermione, estaba nervioso, estaba seguro que era la letra de la chica, le había descubierto, seguramente cuando chocaron, y no había dudado en mandarle ella otro anónimo, y con la mejor noticia que podía recibir.

Estaba de los nervios, no había parado de dar vueltas en su habitación desde la cena "¿Qué es lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar ahora?" "bueno, que sea lo que Merlín quiera" pensó antes de salir a encontrarse con la chica en la guardia

Llego antes que la chica, y se quedo esperándola un poco, pues en cinco minutos la vio aparecer "¡Dios, es un ángel!"

hola…le saludo ella tímidamente

Hola Granger- ¿Por qué la has llamado así, Hermione, se llama Hermione.

"Me esta mirando mal, ¿que hago?" los chicos caminaban por el castillo sin decir nada, de vez en cuando Draco se quedaba mirando a Hermione atontado pero cuando ella le devolvía la mirada el la apartaba rápidamente.

Después de dos horas terminaron la guardia. Hermione se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, dirigiéndose a su casa. Draco se sorprendió.

¿donde vas?- le pregunto sin pensar

Pues a mi cuarto, ya hemos terminado, y tengo sueño

Pues te acompaño

¿a mi?

Si ¿puedo?

Claro…

Los chicos caminaban sin decir nada, pronto llegarían a la casa de los leones, y el no quería que esto pasara. Pasaron cerca de un cuarto que hacia años que estaba cerrado, no había nadie por hay cerca y sin pensarlo la cogió del brazo dejándola contra la pared, la miro fijamente a los ojos, podía notar como ella temblaba entre sus brazos…

¿Cómo me has embrujado así?- la susurro al oído mientras con una mano acariciaba su suave rostro.

Yo…- la chica no pudo terminar la frase antes de darse cuenta tenia los suaves labios del rubio junto a los suyos. Fue un beso suave, tierno, cargado de amor, un amor oculto durante años, un amor que si lo hubieran ocultado por mas tiempo los hubiera matado a ambos, pues no aunque respiraran su corazón no quería seguir sufriendo mas. Unos corazones que en ese momento estaban llenos de gozo.

HERMIONE

"Dios me esta besando" "que suaves son sus labios, que dulce son sus besos, que no acabe nunca este momento" draco se separo lentamente de ella y se acercó a la puerta

Alohomora- la puerta se abrió. Debía haber sido un antiguo despacho de algún profesor, pues e veía un escritorio, varios pergaminos y plumas encima. Había estanterías repletas de libros, aunque a ella era lo que menos le importaba en esta momento. Y en un rincón de la habitación un sillón cerca de una chimenea.

Draco se acerco, y con su barita puso en funcionamiento la chimenea, después limpio el sofá.

aquí estaremos mas a gusto- la susurro, la acerco asta el, y la invito a sentarse en el sofá, Hermione, no lo dudo ni un momento, el se acerco a su cara la volvió a besar, estuvieron así durante mas de una hora, con besos y caricias de todo tipo, subes, salvaje, románticas… los dos se estaban descubriendo, estaban descubriendo cuanto se amaban y no pensaban ni en la hora ni en nada. Solo en disfrutar del momento.

Hermione- susurro suavemente Draco- yo te quiero.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, sus ojos estaban como platos, y tenían un brillo especial.

¡Oh Draco, yo a ti también te quiero!- le beso dulcemente en los labios- solo que…

No hermione, esta noche no por favor, nada de peros, ahora no pienses, solo disfruta, como voy hacer yo.

Y así lo hicieron, estuvieron besándose durante horas, hasta que a las 4 los dos cayeron rendidos al sofá, durmiéndose abrazados. Hermione se despertó a la 6 pues hacia mucho calor, y el cuerpo musculoso de Draco le producía el doble. "no a sido un sueno" le beso suavemente en los labio.

Draco… despierta, tenemos que volver a nuestra sala común… en dos horas y media empiezan las clases…

No hermione, no quiero que esta noche termine, por que no nos quedamos aquí siempre…

Hermione se echo a reír, ella también deseaba eso sobre todas las cosas, le volvió a besar en los labio.

vamos, tendremos muchas noches como esta.

¿me lo prometes?

Es lo que mas deseo…

Los dos se levantaron del sofá, draco tenía una cara de sueño que no podía con ella. Acompaño a Hermione hasta su sala común y luego el se fue a la suya. Hermione subió las escaleras corriendo, y se tumbo n su cama sin cambiarse, no podría dormir la hora que la quedaba, miraba l echo recordando cada beso, cada caricia, jamás podría olvidar esa noche, pero ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? No quería preocuparse de eso ahora, lo mejor, seria que por el momento, disfrutaran de lo suyo, ya tendrían tiempo de preocuparse.

A las 8 ya estaba sentada en su mesa en el Gran Comedor, buscaba con la mirada a su chico, pero no había llegado aun, sus amigos hablaban animadamente, pero a ella no le interesaba para nada la conversación. En ese momento llego Draco, tenia cara de haber dormido poco, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero la sonrisa se le borro pronto cuando vio que detrás de SU chico, una rubia tonta le seguía, la habría mandado 1000 maldiciones en ese momento, pero Draco la ignoraba completamente.

Draco se sentó mirando a la mesa enemiga, y la busco con la mirada, en ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron y el la sonrió tímidamente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿A quien sonríes Herm?- pregunto el cotillo de ron mirando para la mesa de su chico, pero Draco había sido mas rápido y se servia zumo como si nada.

A nadie, solo recordaba una cosa.

¿Qué cosa?

No seas cotillo Ron- Ginny demostró otra vez lo rápida que era a la hora de sacar de apuros a su amiga

Bueno bueno…- dijo Ron-terminen pronto, o llegaremos tarde otra vez.

"¿Como les voy a decir que me e enamorado locamente de Draco Malfoy?" fue lo ultimo que pensó Hermione antes de salir del comedor para dirigirse a sus clases


End file.
